What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me
by M14Mouse
Summary: A strange blue mouse tries to set up Storm and Wolverine
1. Note to Self

What a Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Part 1--Note to Self  
By: M14Mouse   
Disclaimer: I don't own them but I do own the mouse.  
Summary: A strange mouse tries to set up our favorite X-Man and X-Woman. :)  
Pairing: Storm/Logan

Part 1: Note to Self  
By: M14Mouse

Xavier's School for Gifted isn't a normal school. I will tell you that right now. It is a school for humans with special gifts. In my opinion, people that make things go boom and bang. I swear I don't know why I have live here for so long. Perhaps, it is because they are different like me. Now who am I? My name is...Ugh...I don't think I have one of those. I can tell you I am a mouse. Well, I think I am a mouse. Maybe, I am not. First off, I have blue fur and about as tall as a shoe. So, I guess I am something. 

My ears poke up as sounds of footsteps and voices run down the hallways. They are up! Oh, dear. I have to hide! I jump behind the breadbox and curl into the ball. The humans make so much noise when they wake up. They sound like cars without the backseat. Few minutes, I pop my head from behind the breadbox where I am hiding. The first human, I see is Firecracker. She is short for human. She has black hair and brown skin. Her gift is to make pretty lights. I do not know what she uses her gift for. Maybe for a flashlight. Secondly, she likes to talk...a lot. Wherever I see her, she is talking to someone or something. The only time she is quiet is when she is asleep. Behind Firecracker, there is Kitty or Katherine or something like that. This one gave me a heart attack. One day, I was exploring the left wing and then she just pop out of the wall. Luck for me, she didn't see me. But still, I like to keep my fur on. 

Here come, the Boring one and his wife. Note to self, never watch one of his classes. He put me to sleep. I don't think I was the only one that falls asleep in his class either. Anyway, he wears these funny looking glasses. Maybe, it has to do something with his gift. Anyway, his wife was chatting to the Boring One. She seems nice enough, I guess. She is a flirt but she seems to tone it down around her husband. Oh, here comes the funny one, the Ice Cube. His gift is to make ice. One time, Ice Cube plays this joke. He uses his gift to cover the floor with a thin layer of ice. Well, you can figure out what happens next. I never laugh so much in my life. I never knew humans could say so many words in so many different languages.

Here comes the one in the chair. The Baldy is what I call him. He gives me the creeps. I swear he knows I am here. Sometimes, he looks in my direction or I sense something going into my brain. But I think he can only sense me. I am not so sure. The other one that gives me the creeps is The Big Ape. Now, he knows I am here. I remember some of his comments. "You really should have these walls check, Chuck. I think you have mice problems." The big ape said. I swear I have been insulted by a big ape. I never did anything to him. Well, beside the bite I gave him but he try to claw me. So, it is only fair.

Cloudy! She is here! She is my one of my favorites. She is tall and has white hair. I don't know many humans with white hair unless they have wrinkles. Plus, she has the best room in the house. The room is full with flowers and plants. She controls the weather. It is so neat to watch her make a rainstorm inside her room. Most of the time, I sleep in her room when she is off teaching. I like it because it is very quiet and is away from all the noise.

A sudden knock snaps me from watching the others. It was Firecracker and she was right over the breadbox. Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Where do I go? Where do I hide? I look around me and then look up at Jubilee. I swallow nervously.

Note to Self, Never hides behind a breadbox.


	2. Bite Me!

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Bite Me  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Sadly, I own the mouse. :)  
Summary: The blue mouse has a run in with The Big Ape aka...Wolverine.

Bite Me  
By M14Mouse

"Jubilee! We are going to be late for class!" A voice rings out from behind Firecracker. "I am coming! I am coming!" Firecracker shouts back as she run out of the kitchen. I can breathe a sigh of relief. That was close. Too close. I pop my head from behind the breadbox again. The kitchen was empty now. I crawl down the wires and cords behind the counter. I am not a cat! I can't land on my paws! Probably, I would be flat as road kill if I did.

Now, it is time for my mourning rite. The halls are pretty empty during the early mornings. That gives me time to explore the hallways until the most annoying noise in the house goes off. It hurts my ears and all of the humans come out of the classrooms which can add to the noise. My ears are sore by the time the humans are gone. Most of the time, I try to avoid it by going to sleep in Cloudy's room. Speaking of Cloudy, her classroom is empty. She must have taken her students outside for class today. Something shine caught my eye. I like shiny things. Shiny stuff makes pretty colors and sometime, I can see myself. Sometimes, I make myself blind by putting shiny stuff in the sun. Well, the shiny thing was on top of Cloudy's desk. So, I crawl up the high stack of books next to her desk.

The shiny thing was a little mirror. I haven't changed much since the last time I look into a shiny mirror. A large crash broke my fun with the shiny mirror. Something grabs my tail. "So, there you are, you little sneak!" the Big Ape said as he pick me up. That hurts! My poor tail. My kindly response was I bite him. The Big Ape was surprise because he drops me on the floor. Ouch! Now, my butt hurts. I told you I am not a cat! I didn't have enough to time worry. Quickly, I move along the desks and bookshelves. A lot of noises follow as he tries to chase me around the room. Oh no, I am trapped. I knew I should have made that left turn by the map. "Gotcha you." The Big Ape said as he picks me up. I try to bit him again but it didn't work. Oh, dear Oh, dear Oh, dear. I am dead. I am dead. Now, I wish I was cat! "LOGAN! What have you done to my classroom?" A voice screams from behind us. It was Cloudy. She didn't look happy. Oh no.

I am in trouble now.

End of Part 2


	3. Meeting with Doctor Blue Boy

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Meeting with Doctor Blue Boy  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: See Part One  
Summary: I think, you can tell from the title.

Meeting with Doctor Blue Boy  
By: M14Mouse

I am in trouble. I look around the room. The room was a mess. Chairs and desks were turn over. Books and papers were everywhere. Everyone was staring at us. Cloudy turns to her students. "You are dismissed, class." Cloudy said coldly. In my opinion it was wise decision for the class to leave quickly. "Well, Logan. Would you tell why my classroom look likes a mess?" Cloudy said as now she stays in front of us. She doesn't seem to see me just yet. "Well, you see, 'Ro . . . "The Big Ape said as I pop my head from under his fingers. Cloudy must have look down or something like that because she saw me. For a moment, Cloudy just stare at me then she smiles at me! YUP, SHE LIKES ME! Oh, goody. She is not going to give me to the Big Ape. He wants to drop me on my butt again or throw me around like a baseball. Cloudy turns her attention back to the Big Ape.

"Logan, you ruin my classroom because of a mouse." Cloudy said as she picks me up and place me in her other hand. "You mean, a little monster." The Big Ape groans. I am not a monster! I am a mouse. You are just jealous because I am cuter than you are. "I am going to take the little one to Beast while you clean up my classroom, Logan." Cloudy said as she eyes him. I want to stick my tongue at him but he was too busy picking up the mess HE made. Cloudy carries me out of the room and down the hallway. It took a couple of minutes to get where she was going. IT was the loud Boom Room!

The room has a lot of shiny and flashy buttons and lights but it has a lot of noises. The noise hurts my ears. So, I don't go there very often. Doctor Blue Boy spends most of his time there. I like Doctor Blue Boy. He has blue fur like me but he doesn't have a tail. I find that is very odd and funny. He says these long words that I can't even begin to understand. Cloudy set me down on a cold metal table. Cloudy walks behind a flashing machine. Oh...It has shiny buttons! The flashy machine was a good distance from the table. I crawl to the edge of the table. I look down from the edge. The table wasn't high but it was enough for my butt and tail to get hurt. I don't think I can jump across...but I want play with the shiny buttons!

My attention switches from the shiny buttons to Doctor Blue Boy. He walks from the flashy machine and Cloudy was right behind him. "So, this was the creature that Logan found?" Doctor Blue Boy said as he looks down at me. "More like, Logan chases the mouse, McCoy." Cloudy said. He opens his hand in the table and crawls into his hand. "She looks like a normal mouse to me beside the fur color. But I would like to run a few tests. I am curious how she got this interesting fur color." Doctor Blue Boy said as he smiles at me, "But there is nothing with blue fur." Doctor Blue Boy picks me up and set me down on another table. A camera was on the table. Doctor Blue Boy was going to take my picture. Oh...uhhh...me on film. I don't know if I like it but before I could do anything about it. He took my picture. The bright light made colorful spots on my eyes. I rub my paws to make the colorful spots to go away. While, I was doing that, he must have done something else because he pokes me with something. It hurt a little but I want to know what it is that poke me.

"Now, we are finish." Doctor Blue Boy said as he picks me. "Do you want to keep her in the labor your room, Ororo?" Doctor Blue Boy said. "I think I would keep her in my room. I don't know why but she seems be different and very affectation as well." Cloudy said as she pick up from his hand. Oh, goody! I get to live with Cloudy! I get to live with Cloudy! Happy Day! Cloudy and me was about to leave the loud boom room when Doctor Blue Boy calls her back. "What are you going to name her, Ororo?" Doctor Blue said. "I don't know. We are going to have to figure that out, won't we?" Cloudy said as she pats me on the head.

End of Part 3


	4. What Is My Name Again?

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: What Is My Name Again?  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: See part 1  
Summary: The mouse gets a name! YAY!

What Is My Name Again?  
By: M14Mouse

Lazily, I open my eyes. I rub my eyes as I look around the room. It was quiet. Cloudy must be still in the classroom. I have been living with Cloudy for a couple of weeks. At first, she put me in a cage but I simply unlock the cage and got out. After about the ninth time, she tries to scorn me but she has this smile on her face. The only thing she said was, "You are a clever little monster." Then she pats me on the head. She thinks I am clever. OF course, I am a mouse! Now, I sleep on this old fluffy pillow that surrounded by all the pretty plants. Me so happy now.

My ears flatten as I heard noise close to the door. It could not be Cloudy. She never makes so much now. Second later, Firecracker and Shadow Kitty run into Cloudy's room and Cloudy soon follow them. Cloudy walks over to a pillow and open her hands. "Good afternoon, little one." Cloudy said as I crawls into her hands. "Hey, Miss Munroe, have you decide what you are going to call her?" Shadow Kitty said. "I haven't decided yet. She seems to be a difficult one to name." Cloudy smiles at me as she set me on her bed.

"How about Maisie?" Firecracker said.  
I frown. I am horse now? I hear the name Maisie once but it was for a horse.

"I don't think, she like it. Her ears go flat and her tail stop moving around." Shadow Kitty said. "How would she know? She is a mouse." Firecracker said as she points to me. "She isn't your normal mouse. We are going call out some names and tell us which one you like." Cloudy said.

"Fluffy"  
Do I look like a dog to you? I don't have fur, wet nose, and a tail...Wait a minute, I do have those...

"Scampino"  
It makes me sound like a leftover.

"Tippy Toes."  
Toes? I don't have those. I have paws. See...

"Twizzles."  
Twizzles...That makes me sound like a candy. Candy is good to eat. Wait a minute, you are not going try and eat me, are you?

"Cat"  
CAT! Now you want to curse me or something.

"Scooter."  
You will NOT call me that. I will not be named after the Boring One. I am not boring! I am very funny, clever, and cute. So, there!

"Mickey."   
Mickey? What is a Mickey?

"Azul."  
Azul? Uhh...Azul? Is that what happens when a human sneeze?

"Zaria"   
Z...Z...Z...Z...Z

"Fairuza"  
Now that is a pretty name...

My ears pop up and my tail starts to move back and forward. "It seems she like your name, Miss Ororo." Firecracker said with a laugh. Yup...I like the name. I am so happy. I do happy mouse dance now. But I can't dance...So, I will move my tail back and forward. Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Then I stop to think...

Uhhhhh...What my name again?

End of Part 3

Special thanks: Stromfreak, Verena Gruen, Sailor Cresent, Carathedragon, GoldenMonkey2,and Lia.


	5. The Mouse Who Is Not A Mouse

What a Little Blue Mouse Told Me: The Mouse Who Is Not A Mouse  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Summary: What does everyone else think about our little Fairuza:)  
Distribution: My site when I work on it during spring break, and everyone wants to putt it on their site...just ask.

The Mouse Who is Not A Mouse  
By: M14Mouse

JubileeFirecraker

That the mouse is soo dead! That is the third phone line that little monster has chewed through in the last mouth! I cannot buy another one until next mouth! I wish Miss Ororo would keep Fairuza in a cage! But no...that she is so precious, innocent, cute, and sleep at your bed. She curls up on your shoulder when you are lonely or bored. I just can't stay mad at her. Ahhh...I never going to have a pet! They get over so easy and you never can stay mad at them. Maybe, I can borrow Kitty's phone until I get mine fixed.

BobbyIce Cube

Fairuza is looking over my shoulder again as I work on my latest prank. I remember the first time she caught me. I was pulling invisible ink in all of Mr. Summers's pens. I know it is beginner stuff but after the ice prank. I am in hot water with the professor. So, I have to start from the beginning. Back to the point, every time he would try to write with one of them. The ink would disappear and reappear. When she saw me, I swore she was going to run and get Miss Ororo. Instead, she crawls over and watches me work. Soon enough, I was explaining how the prank works to her and she seems to be listening. You never know with Fairuza. When I was finish, I throw away the evident.

The next mourning, I heard Mr. Summer shout at everyone. I look into his classroom and to my surprise; there were blue mouse tracks all over Mr. Summers's desk. I wouldn't be so funny if I have seen the expression in Fairuza's eyes. They were full with humor and were almost laughing. Then I realize I had a partner in crime. I pat Fairuza's head she continues to watch me. Now, if only I get this dye to mix with this...

CyclopsBoring One

MY HAIR IS BLUE! THOSE TWO ARE SO DEAD! I CANNOT THE DYE OUT! THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFUL DEATH! JEAN LOOK LIKES TO BURST OUT LAUGHING. I NEVER SHOULD OUT OF BED THIS MOURNING! 

WolverineBig Ape

I chuckles as I lit my cigar. I could hear One Eye scream like a little girl. I wonder if Bobby got a picture of him yet. I lean against the tree as I took a long drag. My glaze was toward the lake for a moment until I saw something blue. I did not need to turn around to know who it was. "Flee from the scene of the crime, you little monster?" I said. Fairuza look at me and frowns. Her eyes tell every emotion. I think she is a human stuck in a mouse. Now she gives me that You-Put-That-Cigar-Out-Now looks. I swear Fairuza has been around 'Ro way to long. She is starting to act like her as well. She continues to give that look. I though any moment she will start tapping her paw or something. "Fine, you win." I said as I drop the cigar and stomp on it. "Happy now?" I said as I look where Fairuza was. She was gone but a second later, I feel something crawls along my shirt. Fairuza made it to my shoulder. She looks at me for a moment. Her eyes flitter with contentment as she curls into a ball and went to sleep.

For a second, I didn't move. I though she hates me. But on second though, she is a woman after all. So, can I expect? Trouble.

Professor XBaldy

Scott wants me to punish a mouse. I don't think I can go tells her to sit in a corner and be good. And what Storm has told me, she can get out any cage you put her in. At one time, I try to probe Fairuza's mind. Only images I received the mirror of me. Then she turns and looks at me. Her eyes seem to frown at me if I was a scorn child. I did try again later, but her mind was blank as if she was nothing. I ask Doctor McCoy about her DNA results. The results were inclusion. It only makes me wonder more. Who is Fairuza? Better yet, what is Fairuza?

BeastDoctor Blue Boy

"Fairuza, do not touch that button!" I said as I turn around at the small blue mouse. Fairuza was about to push that button again. I swear she gets into so much trouble. But I must say that she is an interesting creature to watch. One minute, she can be watching you and the next she could try to push buttons. One meet she can be content and then next mess around with something. I remember I was working very late on a project. Fairuza came in and sit on my project. She would not even move when I threats to get Strom. I pick her up and she crawls back and sits on it again. Finally, I got frustrated and left the room. I end up fall asleep on the bed in the medical ward. A few hours, Fairuza was gone but on my project, I find out I made a mistake. It would have cost months of work if I have start the experiment. Could she have known or she wanted me go to sleep? I don't know really know.

She is a mouse who isn't really a mouse at all.

End of Part 4


	6. Big Words, Little Mouse

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Big Words, Little Mouse  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Fairuza learns some big words while waiting for her human friends.  
Disclaimer: See Part One  
A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. It is back to Fairuza's POV but I will switch from time to time during the story. The idea for this part came from a flame I got recently for another fic. Anyhow, enjoy the story. :)

Big Words, Little Mouse  
By: M14Mouse

Ob...sir...ves...tion

Obervsition…No, that isn't it...Ob...ser...vers...at...ion...Observation...Yup! I got it right.  
I look down at the word.

Observation (n)--1. An act or the power of seeing or of fixing the mind upon something. 2. The gathering of information by noting facts or occurrences. 3. An opinion formed or expressed after observing. 4. The fact of being observed.

I rub my eyes with my paws. Huh? What is that supposed to mean? Gee...humans must be a very bored race. They put hundreds and thousands of words in a book that suppose to help other understand the hundreds or thousands of words. But what happens if the humans don't understand what the words that are inside of the words...Uhh...Never mind. I think I have a headache.

I look up from the book. Where are they? They have been in that room for hours now! What are they doing in there? Cloudy won't let me in there. I promise I would not touch anything unless it was shiny and it was a button. But beside that I would be a good mouse. I look down at the book. It looks an ape but it does not look like Big Ape. He is bigger and probably meaner than the ape in the Word Book. Well, Big Ape is not so bad. I mean, he makes fun of me because I do same things to him.

Ice Cube and Boring One left for a place called Louisiana. Baldy said there was a friend there. I miss Ice Cube. I cannot play any jokes when he not around. I even, miss the Boring One because he is so much fun to play jokes on. I and the Boring One matches after Ice Cube turn his hair blue. It was so funny. I have no idea why Boring One was screams. It was just a joke. 

Baldy and Doctor Blue Boy are working on a button machine. Doctor Blue Boy tells me not to touch...but I want too. It is so shiny and a lot of pretty buttons. I lie back on the book. What is taking so long? Are they flying south for the winter or something? I look at the ceiling. I am starting to worry about Cloudy. Cloudy is not very social able. I am even more sociable than her! I am a mouse! Maybe I can get her to go out or something. She never does that! Cloudy is so stub...Cloudy! I run to the door as it open. I crawl up Cloudy's feet and sneak loud to get her attention. She smiles as she picks me up and places me in her hand. "You have been waiting for us, Fairuza?" Cloudy ask as she pet my head. I nod my head. Of course, I am.

Big Ape walks out of the room. He started a conversation with Cloudy about something. I wasn't pay attention to the words. I was watching them. Cloudy seems to smile more and her eyes are little brighter. Big Ape was more relax. Hmmm...is this what humans call geology...No, that is not the word. Chemistry. Maybe...wait a minute! They would never get together on their own. Both of them are too stubborn! Cloudy would not express her emotions to anyone...will expect maybe me. Big Ape is too much like a soldier on the picture box. Cold and stiff. I guess that leave me to get them together. Hmmm...But how? Cloudy takes me to our room. I have a lot of thinking to do tonight!

The dictionary remains on the floor and open. Look closely, you could see a claw mark next to a word...

Manipulate (vb)-1: to work with their hands of by mechanical means and especially with skill. 2: to mange skillfully and especially with intent to deceive.

The End of Part 5


	7. G-Bit of Jealousy

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: G-Bit of Jealousy  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Fairuza has an idea...uh oh.  
Disclaimer: Gee...you find that back at part 1A new one came today. His name is G-bit. He talks really funny but Firecracker and Kitty are wild over him. Maybe, it is because of his strange eyes. His eyes are red and black. Humans are very odd like that. He and Cloudy seem to know each other. Cloudy runs and give G-bit a hug. I was with Big Ape when this happens. Big Ape went stiff. He has this look that would make G-bit into little bits of human pieces. Could this what humans call jealous? I don't why Big Ape is jealous. G-bit and Cloudy are friends. Maybe, G-bit can help me! G-bit did tease Cloudy about not having a boyfriend.

HHmmmm...now, I need an idea! Cloudy and Big Ape doesn't stay in one place long enough to do anything. I wish they were animals. It would solve a lot of problems but also they would try to eat me. I don't want to be eaten and I miss them as humans. So, I have to do it the human way! But human way is so slow! I watching a moving thingy on the picture box told me about human way. They have to talk, go out dinners, long moving thingy, shiny rings, big parties and then babies. The babies are so cute! The only thing that Cloudy and Big Ape does is talk. Talk is good but it is not enough!

I curl up on my pillow and think. Maybe, I can make them meet somewhere away from here. No, that would not work. Big Ape works on the moving bike and Cloudy works on her garden. Hmm...Maybe I can send notes to each other but I cannot write. Maybe, the gift thing but I cannot speak. Maybe, I can lock them in a room... That is IT! Lock them in a room. Not a regular room...the metal room where they fight and stuff. Big Ape cannot cut down the walls and Cloudy can not flat it with light bolts. Lock them in there for a few hours. Give them a lot of time to talk and stuff. Oh...I am good! I am happy now! My human friends will be happy too.

My plan will w...Oh, goody. Dinner!

End of Part Something or Other


	8. What Does This Wire Do?

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: What Does This Wire Do?  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer::A sign direct you to Part One.:  
Summary: Fairuza puts her plan into action! What Does This Wire Do?  
By: M14Mouse

Finally! Cloudy and Big Ape is finally fighting in the metal room alone! No Firecracker, Ice Cube, Shadow Kitty, or ANYONE! So when the doors close, I quickly crawl through an air hole. It is so dusty. The dust makes my nose itch. Anyway for awhile, I crawl though the tunnels. Ahhh...there it is...it was a hole in the tunnels. The hole let me go into the walls. The walls are dark and stinky. It smells like the Ice Cube's dirty clothes. I crawl down the wall and looking for something. I don't know what but I know when I see it. Then I began to hear this beeping noise. It was not loud but it was beeping. So, I follow the noise and then I saw it!

BUTTONS! LOTS OF BUTTONS. THEY ARE SHINY AND FLASHY TOO. That is not the only thing that is shiny. Wires and...and Boxes...and Flat Green thingies. I want to push the buttons. NO! You are here to find the lock door button but I cannot seem to find it. Maybe it is like one of those puzzles. All of the parts are mix up and you have to put them together. But Doctor Blue Boy makes the button thingy. Doctor Blue Boy is good with things like this. So, I guess I have to mix up the parts...Ok.

I crawl to one of the wires. I wonder what the wire does? I put the wire out of the flat green thingy and then put on another flat green thingy. After a while, I have wires everywhere. I could not help myself. I had to pull a button. The puzzle thingy was not shiny any more but Doctor Blue Boy can fix it! I crawl back...but I really need a shower!

A few hours later...

Humans are so loud! Doctor Blue Boy is running around like a chicken got his head cut off. Doctor Blue Boy is upset because he is a button machine is broken. Well, I did break it...So I will be good mouse for him when I come to visit. During went the doors were close, Boring One order the other to force open the doors. No luck...The door was close. Good Doors! G-Bit is just lean against the wall. He just watches everyone and sometimes, he looks down at me. G-bit laughs at me. What? I did not do anything wrong! I have been a very good mouse! I give G-Bit my best Cloudy look. G-Bit just laughs. Humans are so mean!

My ears move up as I hear the doors open. Big Ape and Cloudy walk out of the metal room. They did not look very happy. In fact, I think I should head for my room. "FAIRUZA!" Cloudy said angrily. Maybe, my idea wasn't very good..."WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE DOORS!" Cloudy nearly shouting Big Ape was right behind her. He was angry too. I heard light bolt in the distance. My ears lower down to my head. I want to cry. I was trying to be good mouse. I really was. "Stormy...The little mousey was wit me." G-bit said calmly. My jaw drops. I was? When was this? More important where was I? Big Ape seems to be shock as well. "Why does she smell like wet mouse, Cajun?" Big ape-said grumbles. "Fall into a bird bath." G-Bit chuckles. Hey! No one was supposed to know about! It isn't funny, G-Bit!

Cloudy mumbles as she walks off. I think Cloudy is confused. Big Ape just stares at both of us. Maybe, he knows G-Bit isn't telling the truth. Baldy called Big Ape for something and Big Ape walks out. G-Bit smirks as he watches Big Ape leave. G-Bit looks down at me and winks. Then G-Bit turns around walks down the hallway. Now, I am confused...Why did G-Bit help me? How did he figure out it was me? I don't think it would be a good idea to sleep with Cloudy tonight...Hey, G-Bit wait up.

End of Part Thingy of a story


	9. Cloudy's Thoughts

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Cloudy's Thoughts  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Sto...Uhh..Cloudy's Thoughts on Fairuza and what happen in the Danger Room.  
Disclaimer::Rock with red point back to Part 1:Cloudy's Thoughts  
By: M14Mouse

Why? That is the biggest question that bounces around in my head. Why did Fairuza try to lock us in the danger room? Then again, Fairuza would have not locked us in there on purpose or did she? Perhaps, she senses something was wrong with me. Some creatures can sense something wrong and will try to correct it. Isn't this a little extreme? I remember when I first land eyes on Fairuza. She looks so innocent when Logan was holding her. Fairuza's trouble making is far from innocent but  
no matter how much we scorn her. Later, everyone laughs about her and her acts. Fairuza always seem to have time to be with everyone. In some moments, I think Fairuza is our security guard. She checks up on us and then almost demands to play with her even Logan and Scott. Scott does not trust her very much. I think Scott is acting even when his desk was cover in paw prints and his hair was blue. There are moments when I seen him smiling when Fairuza was putting her ink paws prints on all of his students that pass his test or when Fairuza left a flower on his pillow. 

Logan may act tough but when comes to the children and Fairuza. Logan has a big heart. Logan didn't see me that day when he put out his cigar for Fairuza. Of course, Fairuza had to purse him little. When she crawls onto his shoulder and curl in her ball. I swear that moment Logan was smiling. Well, a little smile. I still wish I had a camera. The moment was so adorable. 

Logan...

That man continues to puzzle me. When he was chasing Jean like a hormone teenager. I held little respect for him as person but as a fighter, he is superior. When he returns from Canada, he seems change. Oh, he still flirts with Jean but I think it is a game now. Oh, he still acts like a tough man but when he is training the children in self-defense. You could see the respect the children have for Logan. The danger room gives us a chance to know each other. Logan is very intelligent man if you get pass his appearance and his attitude. He was also figure out Fairuza the one that mess with the door. Logan said that he could almost smell her causing trouble which I doubt it at the time. 

Until I saw Fairuza, she looks so guilty. I was angry at Fairuza for a few minutes until I realize I was going to tell her what happen in the danger room. 

I sigh. 

What could Fairuza be up too? 

She could not want to set up me and Logan?

Could she? 

End of Part 9


	10. Shiny Sharpie Thing

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Shiny Sharpie Thing!  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer::A Big banner hang from the ceiling.: SEE PART ONE  
Summary: Fairuza have been a bad mouse...of course, she thinks of another idea. uh, oh.

Shiny Sharpie Thing!  
By: M14Mouse

AHHHH! Humans! Why do they have to make this so hard? I mean, come on! I know, I shouldn't have locked them in the metal room or broken the button machine but I couldn't think of everything else! Now, Cloudy and Big Ape are not talking to each other! That isn't what I wanted! I just want to make my humans friends happy but they are not! Cloudy is mad at me. I have to live with G-Bit. G-Bit isn't so bad but I miss Cloudy and her plants. She doesn't live right down the hallway from Firecracker. I think I am going to cry...

NOW FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY!

I look up at the picture box and my ears poke up. OH, SHINY SHARPIE THING! Oh...it is pretty. Maybe, Cloudy would love shiny sharpie thing. If I get her that shiny sharpie thing. She will not be mad at me anymore and I can go back to my pillow. Cloudy will pat me on the head and be nice to me again. 

ONLY 19.95 AT SEARS.

Seams? I wonder where Seams is? It sounds like a faraway place. I wonder how I am going to get there. Oh...Oh...I know...by the car! It goes back and forward. And...And...It goes different places. It will take me Seams! By this time tomorrow, Cloudy will be happy with me! 

Now, if I only know, where Seams is?

End of Part 10.


	11. Fairuza in The Apple City

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Fairuza in the Apple City.  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: See Part One  
Summary: Fairuza goes in search of Shiny Sharpie Thing in New York City. That really should be fun for Fairuza...now, guess who has to follow her::author smiles innocently.:Fairuza in the Apple City.  
By: M14Mouse

The wheels on the bus, go round and round.  
Round and Round...  
Round and Round...  
The wheels on the bus go round and round.  
All through the town!

The song was right. The wheels on the bus do go around and around. If I look at the wheels long enough, I bet I will get dizzy and faint. Uh...I think I try to look at something else. I pop my head from my hiding spot and look down at the funny humans. Most of them were talking. Some of them were sleeping. Wow...the floor is so dirty and covers with stuff. It reminds me of Firecracker's floor which is why I am up here. The top of humans are shape funny, too. I never realized that until I look down at them. One human's head is shape like a bowling egg. Oh, a lady's head look like mashed potato. Another human is round but has spike things stick up. Weird. No, I understand...I am made for low places. High places are scary.

I wonder what is taking so long. I thought Seams was closer. Ahh...I fly across my hiding spot and hit my head on the blue block thing. Ouch! That hurts! That meany person stop too hard...Wait, I am there. YEAH! I crawl down the pole and land on the ground. Yucky! My paws are so sticky. Dirty floor. I dodge under the humans' feet to get out to the swing doors. Humans never pay attention to ground. I am surprise that humans know that they have feet. Ahh...that was close. I jump down the stairs to avoid get step on. At home, everyone try to look down for me. I hit the ground and look up.

Wow...It is so . . . so...so...BIG.

How can humans live here? It is so big and high. And Big. Very big and...and...shiny! It looks like a glowing sun. It almost hurts my eyes. I hear loud noises and shouts from the road. This place is so loud. Humans are everywhere. There isn't a place where I don't see humans. My poor nose is inching. So many smells...So, many good foods smell like hot dogs, flat burgers, bread, and cheese. Bad smells like smoke, trash, and smelly humans. But where is Seams? Don't tell I got off at the wrong place! Oh...dear.

I am lost...maybe, the bus will come back and I go back home! No, I must get shiny sharpie thing for Cloudy. I got this far. I can go to Seams and get it! But...But...where is seams? 

Maybe...I should have gotten a picture paper. I think I am in trouble now. I look up at the shiny buildings. 

Big Trouble.

End of Fairuza in the Big City.


	12. She Did What?

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: SHE DID WHAT!  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer::A screensaver appears on the screen with the words..: See Part One  
Summary: Cloudy find out Fairuza is missing...not very pretty stuff happens. Logan's POVShe did What!  
By: M14Mouse

"She did what!" Ororo said. I could hear her from the next hallway. The little rodent must have done something. Fairuza always got into trouble even standing still. I walk closer to both women to listen to the conversation. "Fairuza got on a bus and the bus took off." Jubilee said. "And you just let her get on the bus! You know Fairuza. Probably, she saw a shiny object and followed it!" Storm said as she took a breath. 'Ro was worry more than angry. The kid looks like she wants to bolt. I think I better step in before something else happen. "'Ro, you know Fairuza. She probably is going to be back before dinner." I said as I let my present be known. 'Ro seems to calm down a bit before talking again. "Jubilee, where did the bus go?" Ororo ask. 

The kid was silent for a moment before answering. "New York." Jubilee said. Fairuza would do that. The little rodent would get on something that would lead her into deeper trouble. Sometimes, I would wonder why 'Ro would keep Fairuza around. Then again, the rodent does keep things entertaining around here. 'Ro just let out a sigh as she shakes her head. "I guess, that means I am going to New York." 'Ro said. "Miss Ororo, New York is city full with millions of people. You are not going to find her." Jubilee said. 'Ro began to laugh. "I think by the time, we get there. I think New York will hand over Fairuza. Beside, the professor believes that there is mutant child in the area. It might be good to look. Coming, Logan?" 'Ro said as she looks toward me. What? How did I get involved in this? 

"Now...wait a minute . . . How did I get involved in this mess?" I said as I fold my arms. "I am going to need to your help. Not only with Fairuza but with the child." Storm said. It makes sense. My nose could pick up anything. "Fine." I grumble as 'Ro give a full blown smile. Damn, that 'Ro is beautiful when she smiles. Where did that thought come from! Damn, that rodent for stick me with 'Ro in danger room. "Meet me at the gates in about hour." 'Ro said as she walks away. Oh, great! This is going to be one of these trips I not going to forget for long time.

End of Part 12


	13. Ways of A Human

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Ways of A Human  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Fairuza discover and learn about stuff.   
Disclaimer: Yes, I still don't own them. Of course, I do own Fairuza. Ways of A Human  
By: M14Mouse

I look at the picture paper. It tells me that I am here. It even has this big star tell me that I am here. I don't see Seams everywhere! Stupid picture paper! I should have never left the house. I look back up at the moving shiny button machine. 

Up and Down.   
Down and Up  
Up and Down

Boy, humans must be really bored. All day, they go into the moving shiny button machine. Talk person or deliver something to another place. Then they go back onto the moving shiny buttons machine and go back. I don't think humans figure out their talk phones yet. Would that be easier? Cloudy took me on a shiny buttons machine once. It feels strange...but I like pull the buttons. Cloudy said no. Sometimes, humans are strange like that. You know what? Sometimes, I sneak back down to the machine and play with shiny buttons. Humans always seem to moving too fast. They are running like they are in a race or something. Perhaps, I should stop them like when Cloudy or Big Ape gets too busy. I play with them or curl up on their laps. 

I wonder why human have fake plants. They don't smell very nice. They are not half as pretty as real plants. They stick to my paws and they are not as comfortable as real plants. I never going to figure them out, I am?

Oh...I smell something good. I smell it before...The smell was coming from a box. I crawl from behind the plant and under the people's feet. The man with the box enters the shiny button machine and I follow right behind him. If the man would have look down, he would have seen me. He was too busy. I think he was sing or shaking his head back and forward. The moving shiny button machine seems to moving slow. I wonder where we are going. Finally, the moving shiny button thing stop and the man with the box got out. WOW...what a big room. I shake my head as I crawl after him. He put the box on the table and starts talking to a woman. I really did not pay attention to what they were talking about. I crawl up the table and to the box.

I know boxes don't taste very good. They stick to my teeth and taste funny. I open the box and crawls into the box. Oh...it smells so good inside. Ahh...I step in something. Get it off of me! I lift up my paws and smell it. MM...It smells good. I lick my paw and it tastes like cheese. Oh...I like cheese. I lean over and start eating it. The red stuff was a little sour but tastes very good. Bread was good too! I know what it is now! Every once in a while, we had it at the house. This is pizza! Pizza is so good but no one lets me have a piece. 

I Like Pizza!  
I Like Pizza!  
I Like Pizza!   
Yay Yay Yay! 

A light hit my face and I hear a scream. The next thing, I know I was flying out of the box. I landed on my butt! Ouch! That hurt! Can you humans just pick me up? Then the screaming human starts to throw things at me. Ok . . . Ok...I get the point. I will not eat your pizza anymore. You don't have to hurt me. I dash out of the room and I saw a door was open. Stairs! I am free. I crawl onto the railing. Stairs are too big for me. The only way I can get up stairs if someone carries me. Finally, I stop at the top and the door was open. I crawl out of the other door. 

WOW! I can see all of the building from here. The sky is so blue from here. The humans look like dots from here. You know the dots that Ice Cube has on his flash game thingy. I wonder if I can see Seams from here! My ears turn to the sound as I hear something. Oh no! They have found me! I hope they are not going to eat me! I promise to never eat pizza again. I turn around a little and I saw the oddest creature I ever saw. He was dress in red and blue. He wore a mask . . . the way he was hanging from the pole...he was a spider. I saw him on the picture box! Wow! He looks so neat now! He does not look mean. In fact, he smells good. He did not smell like Big Ape or Cloudy but he smell . . . sad. I wonder why? 

He was gone when I look up. I...I better go get that shiny thing for Cloudy. I want to go home and make everyone happy again. Yup! 

Now I wonder if there is a moving shiny button machine up here.

End of Ways of A Human.


	14. Sparkage

What a Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Sparkage

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: After in trying to write Ororo or Logan's POV for this part for million and a half times. Nothing seems to fit with the story until a lightening bolt hit me. Stick to other POVs on their relationship. Once I got from that revelation, this part came with ease and a smile on my face. I just laugh at my own character. I hope you enjoy it. A chapters should come more regular now. Enjoy! Read and Review if you wish!

Sparkage

((Owner of Grandma Rosie's Café POV))

I have been in the business of making coffee and pancakes for 45 years. I can tell you first, sweetie. I didn't want to do this for a living. No, sir. I want to be a singer. I want to sing on the country stage and win myself a Grammy. I tell you first, sweetie. It didn't happen but I have no regrets.

Oh, look at me. Babbling away.

I tell why my business has been so successful. It isn't about the fancy deals, fast service, or giant signs. No, it is good service. You must know the customer. If you forget the customer, you lost your business. I know the cops and truckies. I know the tourists from the locals. I know the humans from the muties. I maybe old but I am not blind. Mutants or muties...whatever you like to call them. They seem to have burden on their shoulders. They have scars on their bodies and souls that we can begin to understand. They are trying to get by in this world. But the world isn't making easy...for us or them. Unless something happens, we will be in the same mess for another generation.

You should poke me when I chatter like that you know.

I serve a strange pair today. It was close to 10 p.m. Most of my normal customers were gone. I never meet to such opposites unless I was in the big city. The woman was beautiful. She looks like she walks out one of the fashion magazines. Long legs, tall, beautiful skin, and long hair. White hair. A body I would love to have in my youth. No. no...It is the way that she carries herself. She is a proud and strong woman. Her soul seems to shine through her eyes. A woman I would like in my corner if I was trouble. Not that I was a trouble maker in my youth.

Now, the man was different story. He looks like one of those hunters that just walk out of the forest. He was build like the strongest trees but short too. He remains me of the wild boars in the forest. He was fury on two legs but yet, I could sense protectiveness in his nature. Probably, he could beat the day lights out of you in a fight. Of course, I walk over there and took their orders. They were nice enough folks. The woman was nice and friendly. The man was nice and grumpy.

Like I said complete opposites but I saw something. In this business, you don't pay attention to their words but actions. I notice the way that they talk to each other. It is the way she laughs at one of the man's jokes. It is the way that the man would tilt his head as he listens to her. I notice in the silent that isn't uncomfortable but it is like a warm blanket. Of course, the man earned major points with me when he comments me on the wonderful pancakes. He order three more stacks of pancakes. The man can sure pack them down. On the third stack, the woman comment on that little fact. The man just mumbles something under his breath. I saw a ghost of smile on the man's face.

Oh, silly me. I should have seen it sooner. This is a type of thing you don't mess with. You let them do their own way unless it took three years like my Tom did. Then you have to move it along.

They got up from their seats and pay the bill. I hope they come back soon. They were such nice folks. You are such nosey folks. You wondering what I saw?

I saw sparks. 

Not the fireworks type but the flames type. The flames you see with the ones with the long time loving.

Now, move on with you. I have to clean up and close up.

The End of Sparkage.


	15. Driving Lessons

What a Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Driving Lessons

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I do own the mouse.

Summary: FairuzaCarTrouble

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers. I thought me being dead for so long I would have been forgotten. But I haven't! Whoa! To answers some questions that reviewers have throw at me. Why do I post StormWolverine group first? They were my support when I first wrote this fic. I didn't think my little plot bunny would turn out to be this big eating everything in the house mouse. I thought I would fade back into lurking. Hmm..that doesn't look like that is going to be happen anytime soon. It also help me get early feedback. I post once a week ((Mostly on Sundays)) on to allow me to receive feedback from all of my stories. I hope that answers your questions. Send me a line if you have any more.

Driving Lessons

((Fairuza's POV))

I am going to say it.

I am lost.

Really, I am lost!

So many smells and pretty shiny buildings have confused me. The noise! Wow, this place is noisy! People are yelling at people, things, and even their pets. I wonder if it makes them feel better. Nahh…I think they just need a nap then they would feel better. This city is noisier than Sparkles and Shadow kitty. I notice that people don't talk much each other. The yelling doesn't count!

Most of all, I think this was fun. I got to eat pizza, ride on shiny button machine over and over again, and watch very interesting people run around. Some people walk around in fun suits. Some people that smells funny. Some people who are just plain odd. I like Cloudy's plants better than the fake ones in the shiny building. I also didn't find Seams which means no shiny thing for Cloudy. This was fun but I think want to go home now.

Now, if I knew how to get find one of those buses that people everywhere again. But there are so many people! I cannot find anything even when I was on that rooftop. Of course, everything was so small and the people look like ants.

I am curious at these yellow cars.

People yell at them. They wave their hands in front of them. They even jump in front of them which are quite silly to me. Don't they know they could get run over? Once they catch these yellow cars, they drive off. Maybe if I catch one of these yellow cars, they will take me home. How I am going to catch the yellow car? Maybe if I follow of the yelling people, that I could catch the yellow car. I came out of my hiding spot and crawls through the people in the streets. I almost got stomp on several times. I was lucky because it didn't take me very long to find one of the yellow cars. In fact, I find one around the corner of the big shiny building.

I have to move quickly as soon as the person came out the yellow car. I am going to jump in. I saw someone get out the yellow car and I move fast than I ever move before. I crawl up the person's leg and jump into the car. Few seconds later, I heard the door slam. Wow...that was tiring.

So, this was inside a yellow car. It is the same as any other car! I thought it is special and take me home. Most of all…it is empty. No people inside…so, how I am going to get home! Maybe, if I figure out how to get the yellow car to work.

But they are so many buttons! None of them are shiny. Wait a minute, there is the key. I know what they do. Now, if I can just turning it.

ROAM!

I got it to work! Now, I move this thingy. Ouch, that isn't it. That button turn on the water wipes. He he…that is neat. So, that is how they turn on the lights. Okay, no more playing around. So, I turn this and push on this.

ROAM!

AHHHH! It is moving! I didn't mean to make it to fast.

AHHH!

CRASH!

Uh…oh…I think I broke something. I hear people screaming and the door opens flies. I just jump out of the yellow car. Oh...I crash into another car. Opps..I hope they will not be to mad at me.

Poor car.

Poor me. I am still lost.

Wait a minute. I hear something.

The End of Driving Lessons.


	16. The Voice in Question

What a Little Blue Mouse Told Me: The Voice In Question

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them. No, you cannot have the mouse.

Summary:????

A/N: I and my muse are going to sit back and for the backlash from this part. It isn't happy or humorous. In fact, it is creepy and dark. I had to introduce my villain, Rogue((Marie)), and another character somehow. Don't worry. I haven't gone over to the dark side because some of the funniest parts are yet to come.

((????'s POV))

The bad men are coming again.

I can do nothing to stop them. I try so hard but I cannot stop them from taking the others away. The bad men hurt the others. Just like how they hurt me. The others scream and cry as the bad men take them away. Sometimes, the others don't come back but I always come back. Sometimes, I cry when they don't come back. Sometimes, I am happy because they aren't in pain anymore. That is bad thing for me to say but the others are so much pain. That why I am a bad girl. That is why I always come back. I am a star child. They put me under a bright light and all of my bad marks go away and I am not sick anymore. I am never going to be free. I am never going to see real light again. It is always the fake light or the darkness.

I am such a dirty bad girl.

The others are always in pain! The bad men hurt them so much! When the others do come back, I try so hard to make them forget the pain. I cannot heal their cuts and bruises on the other's bodies. I cannot take away the poisons from the other's bodies.

The older ones try to comfort the new others like the one today. We sing, tell jokes, and stories. She is scared like all of the others. She is young like all of the others. She is the same like all of the others. She has a name like all of the others. Her name is Marie. I will remember her name like all of the others. I always remember the names. I am only one who can remember the names when they are gone. I wonder how long she will last against the bad men. I hope for a long time like all of the others.

Yet, the bad men continue to come. The pain is never ending.

I cannot give them freedom or take away their pain.

I can do nothing. I am useless girl.

I wish for someone to come. I wish the bad men would go away forever and forever. She says new others are coming. She says they are good. They will heal and make us feel better. They will protect us from the bad men. I believe her. She never lied to me before. She is my best friend in the whole world. She tells me that I am brave and strong girl. If I was strong and brave, I could stop the bad men. Strange thing is the others can see her but sometimes, they cannot. I can always see her. She is always there. She always watches over me even if she cannot stop the bad men. Please, let them help the others finally? Please, don't pass the others over as many have done before?

I hope not.

For the first time in a long time, I can hope. I have to tell the others what she said.

We wait for the bad men.

Now, we wait for our hope just like she said.

The End of the Voice In Question.


	17. Dream A Little Dream

What a Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Dream a Little Dream

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them but I own the mouse. That isn't saying very much, is it?

Summary: Logan is dreaming.

A/N: No reviews here to answer. I guess, no one complain about my last part. Oh, well. Enjoy the next part.

Dream a Little Dream

((Logan's POV))

I wouldn't be the first man to dream of a beautiful woman. Probably I wouldn't be the last either. This woman seems to be taking up a lot of time in my dreams of late. It is all because of that blast mouse. That little hellion seems to throw us together no matter what. Of course, 'Ro takes things in stride. I don't want a mouse trying to direct my love life. What is the world coming too? Right now, 'Ro was quite nude and surround by flowers in this dream and she was talking to the little hellion on her shoulder.

The little mouse spots me first and made this squeak noise. 'Ro turn toward me and give me one of her rare full blow smiles. 'Ro doesn't smile like that often which it is shame because that smile could light up a room. She draws one of the flowers from her hair and she offers it to me. I reach out to take but once I get close. I cannot seem to take it. My feet become lead, my chest tight up, and my body seems to freeze up.

"You own me twenty bucks, rodent."

My attention snaps over to where the voice was coming from. It was Sabretooth and the blast mouse was sitting together on a wooden bench.

"Well, it isn't my fault that he has issues. Beside, I don't have twenty bucks. I am a mouse. Not a bank." Fairuza said. The mouse is talks now. Blast it, this isn't a dream. It is a nightmare.

"Of course, he has issues, rodent. He lust over a married woman and he doesn't know his real memories from his fake ones. Oh, let not forgot the dead chick from Japan…" Sabretooth said with a chuckle.

"Will you two shut up?" I said. The mouse didn't answer me as the mouse jump down from the bench and come over to me. She looks up at me and starts to tap her paw. The mouse has turn into 'Ro. I want out of this dream now.

"What are you doing here, little hellion? I was having a prefect good dream without you in it." I said.

"What? You would want to have Kibbles and Bits over there to tell you that you like and attract to someone. I think not. You would never listen. You would attack and go all GRRR...like. Despite the little nicknames, you like the rodent. So, I acting as your sub-conscience decides take this form. Don't I look so cute?" Fairuza said with a smile.

Wake me up. Now!

"You know you are not going to wake up until I say what I have to say! So, get over it. Now pick me. So, we can talk face to face." Fairuza said. I grumble as I pick up the hellion.

"See? It is so much easier on me when you listen. You know, you don't have all the time in the world. Something is going to happen and you going to lose that chance. Then you get grumpy and throw a temper tantrum or brood." Fairuza said.

"I don't brood." I said with a grumble. Fairuza and Sabretooth just look at each other and start to laugh.

"You are arguing with your sub-conscience here, Logan. I know for a fact you brood." Fairuza said with a smug look. The mouse tilts its head for a moment and then she smiles.

"You can wake up now. Remember what I said or next time, I will come back as something worse." Fairuza said.

What could be possible be worse than the little hellion?

"Jubilee and Kitty." Fairuza said with a smirk.

Then I woke up.

The End

Next Part: Fairuza makes a discover as Storm and Logan make it close to New York and each other.


	18. If You Give A Mouse A Cookie

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: If you give a Mouse A Cookie…

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I do own the crazy mouse.

Summary: Storm's subconscious is trying to tell her something. I wonder what it is.

A/N: So, I changed my mind about the next chapter. Well, because I can. I am running another poll. Wow...I am glad that I am loved. Thanks for the reviews. I really need them.

If you give a Mouse a Cookie…

((Ororo's POV))

I was dream that I was flying. It wasn't the first time that I have flying dreams. I learn to enjoy as if I was really flying. I could feel the wind running through my hair. The air smells so clean and fresh. The clouds rush passes me as I flow. I have no place in mind and allow my powers to guide me to wherever I go. Slowly, the clouds began to part away to reveal two blurry images playing checkers on a cloud. I found myself landing on the cloud. The cloud was solid as land. To my surprise, it was Fairuza and the Shadow King playing checkers. Maybe, the food at the diner was upsetting my stomach.

"You lose." Fairuza said with a smile.

"You cheated, rodent" The Shadow King angrily said he bang his fist against the table.

"I didn't and you know it. Now, you own me a cookie and I want my cookie." Fairuza said.

"I don't have any cookies, you stupid rodent." The Shadow King said.

"Yes, you do. You are just a sore loser. Now give me my cookie." Fairuza said as she taps her paw on the board.

The Shadow King snarls as he digs out a cookie from his pants and tosses it onto the board.

"Cookie! Hmm…chocolate chip is my favorite." Fairuza said as she took a bit out of the cookie. Her eyes look from Shadow King to me. The little one broke into a big smile.

"Stormy…Stormy…you came!" Fairuza said as she jumps from the board. She ran and hugs her foot. I couldn't help but smile at the little one. I lean over and pick the small mouse. I pat her gently on the head.

"Of course, I came. We are worry about you, Fairuza. Don't call me, Stormy. I dislike that nickname." I said softly.

"Don't worry. You will find me soon. Come on, play checkers with me." Fairuza said.

"She doesn't have any cookies. She must have cookies to play. Beside, I want a rematch." The Shadow King said angrily.

"She can borrow some of my cookies. Beside, you will get your rematch after I play Stormy. Now, go and seat over there." Fairuza said. The Shadow King grumbles as he move over to a bench by the board. This dream was tiny bit strange. The idea of Fairuza talking isn't that strange. She is very talkative creature. She tells you what she thought and why she thought it in so many actions. But the idea of her and the Shadow King playing checkers strike me as amusing and strange. I almost laugh at the fact that Shadow King lose in a game of checkers to a mouse.

I set down Fairuza on the board and she crawl to her side. She picks up her cookie and starts to eat again.

"Here are the rules. If you win, you get a cookie. If I win, you have to listen to what I have to say." Fairuza said.

"You are changing the rules, rodent. You cannot do that." The Shadow King said.

"It is perfectly fair. Something for something. You are just grumble because you lost, you big bubble head. Do you agree to the rules?" Fairuza said happily. What could a mouse want to tell me?

"Agreed." I said.

The game of checkers began. After awhile, it became noticeable that Fairuza was going to win. She claps her paws when she took my last piece.

"I won! I won! I am the champion of Cloud 9! Whoa!" Fairuza said as she dances around the board. She jumps down from board and few minutes later, she returns with a cookie. She crawls over to my side of the board and drops the cookie.

"You can have a cookie while I talk. Don't worry. I have more cookies because of the bubble head." Fairuza said as she looks at the Shadow King.

"You and Logan are the most stubborn I have ever meet. You like each other and don't give that friend excuse either. You two are more than just friends. Don't use that Jean excuse either? Jean isn't interested in him. They like to flirt and Logan likes to get a raise out of Cyclops. For every excuse you have, I will have something to break it down, Stormy!" Fairuza said as she taps her paw on the board.

"This is my love life you are talking about, Fairuza. You have no right to get involved." I said.

"I do! I worry about you. You are so lonely. You can say you are not either but I know. I watch you, Stormy! It isn't fun being alone." Fairuza said sadly. Her ears drool down and her blue eyes look so sad. It almost broke my heart.

"Fairuza…I…I cannot promise anything. It is a complex situation." I said.

"Humans make it complex. At least promise me that you talk to him soon. Please?" The little mouse frowns as she eats her cookie faster.

"Okay." I said softly as she smiles a little at me. I don't know why the little one trying so hard to get us together. I am not that lonely, am I? I have plenty of friends and work keeps me busy. Something is nagging in the back of my head and continues to grow.

"Good…Now, you can wake up." Fairuza said as the dream fade away.

The End

Next Part: Logan and Ororo finally talk.

Poll: Who Point of View should the next Part?

Logan

-OR-

Storm


	19. Sewer Rat

What a Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Sewer Rat

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Our little mouse finds something out and she isn't very happy about it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them but own the mouse.

Sewer Rat

((Fairuza's POV))

Sewers are stinky. They make my nose itchy. I can never get the smell out of my fur. No matter how times I roll around the white powder stuff. I hate them. Why am I down here? Well, I saw some funny looking people and I want to follow them.

I know Cloudy would yell at me and tell me not to follow strangers. But…but…they smell funny and look funny. They are doing silly things like running around in sewers, carrying huge green bags and children. Why would they bring children down here? Did they know this is a bad place for children? Children belong is pretty rooms and houses.

The funny humans were faster than me. So, it was so hard to keep up. I felt something on my tail. I really didn't want to look back. Lucky for me, the funny looking humans stop as well. Then I look over at my tail.

AHHH! Get it off! Get it off!

I don't know what it is but it is yucky! Wait, the funny humans are getting away. Hey, wait a minute! I chase off after them. Humans are fast! My muscle hurt and my tail is yucky. I want to go home. But…I want to see what the humans are doing. They are acting sneaky. Well, they cannot sneaky because I am only one who can act sneaky. It is a rule.

Why did they stop at a wall? Did they break something or did they forget something in their truck? One of the funny looking human did something to the wall and it opens up. Oh….I got to get me one of those! It will make going to rooms so much easier. An odd smells hit my nose. It took a second before I knew what it was.

It was death, blood, and tears. This was a very bad place. You…You funny looking humans hurt them! You hurt children! They put them in cages. They aren't hamsters! They are children! How…How dare you! I am going to bite you and then put you in timeout. Then Big Ape will come and chase you with his claws. Yup, that teaches you a lesson, you big meanies!

I crawl down the stairs that lead to the scary cages. The bad place had stairs, cages, shiny machines, and metal tables. It reminds me of Doctor Blue Boy's lab but not so bad and dirty. I crawl toward the first cage and through bars at the child. She didn't look very good. She has a lot of boo-boos and black marks on her. I look up at the lock. Oh, that one is easy! Don't worry. You will be out soon. I move toward the cage and touch the metal. I jump back as I rub my poor paw. It shocks me! The evil cage shocks me! Oh…it is going to pay. I am going to find the button and turn you off! I crawl through the path of cages and machines. They had so many children and sometimes an adult in the cages. I want to get to them and hug them. The only way to do that is to stop the bad machines.

Someone is coming! I hide in between the cages. I look over the corner and two humans drop to girls into the cages.

"That looks like it is for today. You want to grab a beer, David?" One of the men said.

"Sure thing!" The other man said as he about to close the door.

Here is my chance! I run into the cage before it could close behind me. I look at the two girls in the cage. The white hair girl's head was on the other one's lap. The white hair girl looks so sick and looks so small. Bad humans hurt her and I can smell it. The other girl had brown hair and green eyes. She didn't look sick and she was older than the white girl.

"Come on, Star…Wake up. It is over now." The brown hair girl said. The other girl didn't wake up. The other one was about to cry. No more tears because I am here! I crawl over them and rub my nose along Starry's nose. She made a funny face and then she blinks as she looks at me. The other one smile at me before Starry woke up.

"You shouldn't be here. The bad men will hurt you." Starry said.

I doubt it. I am faster than them.

Starry pat my head and she smile a little. Good. I told it would work.

Now, it is time to kick some bad human's butts.

They don't know what going to hit them.

End of Sewer Rat

Next Part: You really want to know what Fairuza is going to do, right? Well, you are going to have to wait another part for that. No, the moment we have been waiting for. They are going to tell how each other feel. YAY!

POLL: What POV should be from?

Logan

Storm

A/N: Very slowly we are approaching the end of my little tale. I am going to say 5 to 10 more parts then I am finish. Don't worry. There will be a sequel. I thank everyone for their kind reviews.


	20. About Time

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: About Time

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Logan finally tells her how he feels.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I do own the cute mouse and the pretty Star.

((Logans POV))

Pros of telling Ro: She is a strong woman and one of the few women who can tolerate me.

Cons of telling Ro: Loss of a friendship and a lightning bolt up my butt although I don't think Ro will bolt my butt.

I'm no good at bottling up my emotions. So I'm going to tell her and get it over with. Maybe, if I practice a little, it'll help.

Let's see, okay . . . for years, Ororo, you have been a great friend to me. It has just been recently that I've been having thoughts about you in other ways.

Oh crap. That doesn't sound like me at all. It sounds like something off Jubilee's crappy TV shows. Okay how about this?

After this crazy mess is over how about you and me go on a date?

Now, I sound pathetic. It isn't even funny.

All this indecisions got me pacing back and forth in our hotel room. It's the little hellions fault. If the little hellion wasn't trying to force us together we would have been fine.

Of course there is that little voice in the back of my head singing. Then you wouldn't have notice her as a woman.  
But that's not true. I've always noticed Storm as a woman. I just didn't think of her in a romantic kind of way. She's one of few people that I can call friend.

It was all because of the mouse. Hank still doesn't know how she messed up the danger room controls. The little hellion is smarter than everyone thinks. Me and Ro ended up having a long talk. Sure, we had our brief conversations from time to time but I really got to know her in the danger room. She isn't like any woman I've ever met. She is strong, independent, and tough as nails. She's kind hearted and so patient that I still can hardly believe it. When she walks into a room, she lights it up. People aren't drawn to her because she's beautiful; people are drawn to her because of her spirit.

In some ways were very different from each other yet, we just flow together.

And I blame the mouse. I hate being confused. Point me to the enemy and I can fight em. I can handle that but . . .

Logan, are you ready to go? Ororo said as she opened the door. I need to talk to you before we go.

It's now or never.

"I'm ready . . . I've got to tell you something too, Ro," I said.

"About?" Storm said as she closes the door behind her. She seems nervous about something.

"It's about what happened in the danger room," I said.

"What about it? I thought we had an enjoyable talk while we were in there," Storm said.

Screw the subtle.

"Since the little hellion locked us in the danger room, I've been thinking about you. After this mission . . . would you go out with me?" I said.

There was a pause. Ro just stared at me for a long moment before she started to chuckle. I just spilled my feelings and she's laughing at me!

"Logan, I was about to ask you the same thing," Ro said, still laughing. 

She was? Now, I can see why it's so funny. Soon enough, I start to laugh with her.

We're messed up, Ro, I said trying to stop laughing.

"That we are, Logan. Shall we get moving? We do have a child to find."

Okay, the mouse was right but you aren't going to hear me say it.

((Storms POV))

I pay for our room for another night and then I start to head back to our room. My stomach was doing flip flops. I want to talk to Logan before we began our search. I want to sort out my feelings before anything else happens. Beside my nervousness may affect the weather. I cannot lose control over the weather. I just don't understand how the little one thinks we should be together. We are opposites and have nothing in common. Yet the more I think about it, the more that argument doesn't hold true. We have plenty in common. We love nature. Both of us are strong-willed individuals. We are passionate in what we believe in. Jean would say we are hard-headed and stubborn as well.

Jean is one to talk.

Now, I am standing outside our room. I am about to tell this man that I have feelings for him.

Why do I have a distinct feeling that I would rather face Magneto one on one?

"Logan, are you ready to go?" Ororo said as she opened the door. I need to talk to you before we go.

It's now or never.

"I am ready . . . I've got to tell you something too, Ro," Logan said.

He doesn't look very comfortable. He almost looks nervous even scared of me. I wonder what caused that.

"About?" I said as I close the door behind me.

"It's about what happened in the danger room," Logan said.

"What about it? I thought we had an enjoyable talk while we were in there," I said.

"Since the little hellion locked us in the danger room I've been thinking about you. After this mission . . . would you go out with me?" Logan said.

My stomach tightens up with his words. I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks. Stop . . . you are acting like a school girl! And then I can't help chuckling. By the look on Logan's face I hurt his feelings. I correct that immediately.

I was about to ask you the same thing, I said still laughing. Soon enough, Logan is laughing as well.

"We're messed up, Ro," Logan said as he tried to stop laughing.

"That we are, Logan. Shall we get moving? We do have a child to find," I said.

I couldn't help but have a skip in my step as we walked to the car.

End to About Time

A/N: Shoot me! Please:Bangs her head against her desk.: Romance isn't my thing but I always thanks for the reviews. As always read and review if you wish.


End file.
